When audio data is distributed from a server to a client device through a communication network, steps to synchronize the playback of the audio data between the server and the client device have been developed. Further, the synchronization is required between the server and the client device during a pause process. In the pause process, the synchronization of both, at a time of initiating the pause process, and at a time of releasing the pause process (i.e., a resumption of the playback after the pause prose ends), is required between the server and the client device.
Some related art discloses measures to synchronize the audio data between two devices. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2016-526826 discloses that when a latency exists between two stations, one of the stations performs a pause or jump operation for a period corresponds to the latency, thereby achieving a synchronization between two stations. However, this reference does not disclose how to achieve the synchronization at the time of the resumption of the playback (i.e., at the time of the release of the pause).